


Killing People

by Karieauthoress (ksrandomme), ksrandomme



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-30
Updated: 2009-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/Karieauthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are worst things in heaven and earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing People

The plan was relatively simple. Save Jim from the black hearted bastards that were using him for their own purposes. But first he had to get the needed information in order to tailor the plan appropriately. A task that turned out to be easier than Blair expected as all he had to do was get a job at the favorite watering hole where his Sentinel’s guards hung out and listen. He got more info from their distracted murmurs than from direct interrogation. In a very short time he had the location of the next ‘job’ that Ellison was assigned to. His next and last job, if Blair had anything to say about it.

Once he had the time and location, it was now the time to actually implement the plans he had made so meticulously. Every step, every line, every eye-blink was specifically choreographed for maximum efficiency. He could not afford a mistake in the plan. His psyche couldn’t handle it if he screwed up. It took him days to sort out and settle. It lasted five minutes.

 _*Have you ever walked through life and felt that you needed a soundtrack playing along? He watched the two men sitting in the dark sedan across the street and sighed. If there was a soundtrack playing at this moment, he felt it would have been ‘Mission Impossible’. Then one of the men slipped from the sedan and walked a couple of steps to the front, his back to the car. The time was now. Start the music and set the beat.*_

 _*Step one, exit the vehicle that you are leaving on the side of the road, empty of any evidence, not that these people would actually look for any. Walk across the street behind the sedan and snap to the left, walking along the road with the car on your right.*_

 _*Step two, pull the 9mm from under your coat with your right hand, silencer screwed in place, snap the gun to your right, against the temple of the driver, who is nameless and will remain so. You don’t care if he has a name, family, wife, kids, life, future, dreams… none of that mattered. This man was a block between you and your Sentinel and by gods, that block would be removed.*_

 _*Step three, pull the trigger, hear the tiny puff of air, the grunt of death, pull the gun along with you, and toss it into the convenient river that is on the other side of the sedan. It happens to be the East River, you are in New York, and no one will find it there. Ever.*_

 _*Step four, keep walking, it’s twilight and there are bums near the bridge up ahead that have their fire barrels going. You strip off the gloves that you are wearing, and toss them into one of the barrels to burn. You used latex gloves, not leather. They will be gone before morning. You haven’t stopped, you keep walking. You know your Sentinel is already moving to follow.*_

 _*Final step, you climb aboard the motorcycle that you have chained and locked to the side, you put it there only an hour before the sedan had arrived, and you had been able to keep an eye on it, no one could have taken it. You start it up, feel the firm weight of your Sentinel slide on behind you and raise his legs and you take off. You don’t look back, there is nothing to see. You have everything you need right there with you. The job is done, you can relax.*_

Blair smiled as he drove the motorcycle towards the hotel that he had already scoped out for the next steps in his plan. An unnamable emotion was running though him as he thought ‘I did it! I actually killed another living person!’ It wasn’t something he had ever thought he would be able to do – but it had been necessary. They had held his Sentinel and nothing would have stopped Blair from saving his friend. He felt Jim lean forward and whisper into his ear.

“Good job, Chief.”

And that was it, what made everything worth it.  



End file.
